No Better Way
by xoperfection
Summary: Gabriella has wrestling nationals coming up. Her and Troy are on a bumpy road at the moment. With Gabi having to starve herself to make her weight class, dealing with college applications, and most importantly, figuring out where her and Troy stand with their relationship; will she be able to win the national title she has always dreamed of? What will happen to her and Troy?


Hey guys! I've been super busy with school since it is my first year of University or college, however you guys want to call it. But to make it up to you, I've been working in this story when I have had some free time. So please enjoy! I'm sorry if it's kind of boring or dry. I just wrote it off the top of my head. Enjoy!

* * *

"Watch out for that hip toss!" I heard my coach yell as I was trying to break free of my opponents grip on my arms. "I swear to god Montez, if you let her get this hip toss on you you'll be running suicides till you can't walk!"

At this point, I could care less about running suicides until I couldn't walk. It's happened before. I just want this wrestling match to be done and over with. If you're wondering what a hip toss is, it's when the wrestler stands next to the opponent with both facing the same direction, and the wrestler hooks their closest arm underneath and behind the opponent's closest armpit. The wrestler then quickly lifts the opponent up with that arm and throws them forward, which would lead the wrestler to flip the opponent on to their back to end the move. For our team, it's one of the worst ways to lose a match because it's such a cheap move that finishes the round in less than a minute if you do the move properly. I've never lost a match to this move before, but at this point, I am sure this move is going to kick my ass.

I tried keeping my focus on the match, but my head was wrapped around a different world. As I kept wrestling, I managed to not let the girl hip toss me. But my coach was still furious since I should not have been stuck that long. I could still hear him yelling at me telling me to do all these moves, which I could do, but I just wasn't focused today. Next thing you know, I heard the buzzer go. Since my opponent won the first round and I won the second, it led to a third round for us and she had one more point than me which means she won the match. Of course I'm not happy. I hate losing, but worst of all, I hate disappointing people. And I am pretty damn sure I just disappointed my coach. After shaking hands with my opponent and her coach, I walked over to my coach and took a deep breath to prepare myself for the consequences.

"Montez! What the hell?! What happened out there?" He said, more like yelled. "In all the 5 years I've coached you, this is the worst you have done! Care to explain?" At this point, he was furious. I've seen him mad before, but not this mad.

"I'm sorry. I messed up." This was all I could say. I honestly didn't know what to say. I fucked up the match because my head wasn't in the game.

"Sorry isn't going to cut this Montez! We are weeks from nationals. You cannot be wrestling like this. You are not going to win national title if you keep this up."

"Look, I said I was sorry. I'll do suicides during practice to make it up." I said while getting annoyed.

"I don't care whether you do the suicides or not! I need you to get your head in the game and focus." I stayed silence. I didn't know what else to say because I had nothing else to say.

"Gabi," My coach said in a calm voice, "You want this national title don't you?" I nodded in response. "I remember the first time you qualified for nationals 3 years ago and you said to me that you want to win the national title. You said you were going to work hard, and you did. You are one of the hardest working athletes I've ever coached. But that determination won you 5th place that year at nationals. Not very many people can do that. Then the next year you worked your ass off because you wanted that title so badly. You ended up getting 2nd place. Gabriella, I want you to be able to achieve your dream and win this national title this year. You've worked your ass off. But that last match? That was like two girls pulling on each other's hair. I don't understand Montez. That match was horrid. You almost got taken down by a hip toss!" After coach's speech, I was in tears. It wasn't just tears of disappointment or loss. It was tears of frustration.

After minutes of me not saying anything, my coach just looked at me and sighed before talking again. "Well, Montez, that was your last match. Go freshen up before the medal ceremony."

As I was grabbing my bag from the bleachers, I saw a figure come up to me from the corner of my eyes.

"Brie! You may have lost, but you still did great." Troy said while grabbing my arm.

Before I said anything, I glared at Troy. "Don't touch me, don't fucking talk to me. Leave me the hell alone." I walked straight to the change rooms before he had anything else to say. You see, coach was wondering what was up with me. And Troy was up.

"Gabs!" I turned around to see Sharpay running up to me in her dark jeans, pink blouse and pink flats.

"What Shar?" I asked annoyed.

"Jee, hello to you too after not seeing you for 2 weeks." Sharpay happened to be in Hawaii for 2 weeks because she's Sharpay and her family like to go on vacations quite a bit.

"I'm sorry Shar, I'm just not in the happiest mood right now." I said while changing out of my singlet into my Lululemon leggings and my wildcat pullover.

"I noticed and heard." I looked at her confused before she talked again. "Tay, Chad, and Zeke mentioned the party. They were going to explain, but that's when Troy came up to us and they instantly shut up. So I'm assuming something happened with you two."

"Well, you're right. Something did happen and let's just say I'm absolutely livid which led to my loss today." I said looking down. After moments of silence, I finally spoke. "It was terrible Shar. I couldn't believe it I had to see it with my own eyes."

"Gabs, what are you-"

"They were fucking doing body shots!" I exclaimed angrily. "He was so drunk. I don't understand. He knew I was arriving late to the party and Troy never drinks that much without me around. I'm just confused. Did Chad or someone push him to drink that much so he didn't know what the fuck he was doing?" While talking, I heard the door opened and in came Taylor with some food in her hand.

"Here, we figured you might be hungry." She said while handing over a sandwich and some fruit to me. I thanked her quietly before continuing on with my situation to Sharpay.

"When I arrived at the party, I saw Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Jason talking in a group. I went up to them and asked where Troy was and neither of them knew where he was. So I decided to go and find him after grabbing a drink. While I was walking around, I heard a huge crowd of people chanting body shots and curiosity got the better of me and I went to check it out. After I got close, I saw Troy's head. I instantly thought he was just around to see what was going on and then I see his body bending and next thing you knew, I saw him licking the salt off of Megan's body and then after they started making out. At that point, I was just livid. And I'm not sure if she did a body shot on Troy or not. But I went up to Troy pulled him off of Megan, and slapped him in the face and walked away. He chased me, while he did his best since he was fucking wasted. But I wasn't having any of it. If it weren't for me, I'm pretty sure they would've fucked. Now, I haven't talked to him since that night. He's been texting me, calling me and coming up to me during school to talk to me."

"But Gabs, he was so drunk. People make mistakes." Taylor said to me.

"I don't care Tay, drunk or not drunk, he shouldn't have done the body shot either way."

"I wished someone would've stopped him." Sharpay said looking at Taylor.

"Hay! Don't look at me. I didn't know where he was. I hadn't even seen him. Chad actually came with him to the party. But Gabs, just give Troy a chance to explain. Chad's been telling me he's been miserable and especially with nationals coming up, he doesn't want you to be stuck in this situation. You have so much on your plate already with SAT's, college and scholarships. You don't need this." Taylor said to me while taking a sip of her water.

"Just think about it Gabs, but I think the medal ceremony is about to start. You better get out there champ!" Sharpay said while getting up.

After receiving my bronze medal I met up with the group and they wanted to hang out, but after having a long and tiring day, I just wanted to go home and take a bath and go to bed. Once I told the gang that, I went straight to my black Infiniti G5 and drove home. After eating and taking a bath, I crawled into bed with a good book. While reading, I heard a knock on my balcony door. Luckily I locked it. I usually left it unlocked for Troy to come in, but I really didn't want to see him. After ignoring him for a few more minutes, he continued to knock at the door.

"Babe, please let me in. Let me explain!" He pleaded. I truly didn't want to see him at all. I decided to just ignore him and go to bed. He still continued to knock, but I just left him there.

A week and a half weeks passed by quickly with lots of practices leading up to nationals, studying for SAT's, and getting my scholarship and college applications together. Soon, it was just another week and a half before nationals. Needless to say, I was kind of freaking out because I needed to lose 4 kg so I could make my category and I still had yet to let Troy to explain the whole body shot situation to me. A part of me wanted him to explain, but the other part of me didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Gabster!" I turned around to the only person who calls me that, Chad.

"Sup Chadster!"

"Please give Troy a chance to explain. You're killing him! I haven't seen him like this since I broke his favourite toy when we were 5."

I laughed a bit before replying back to Chad. "I'm sorry, Chad. He messed up. He's got to live with the consequences and if that involves me ignoring him, then it's going to be like that. But never in a million years I never thought I would be stuck in this situation. I trusted him with my whole heart and he broke it right there and then."

"I understand, but this is taking a toll on you both. He hasn't been able to focus 100% in practice and we have nationals in a week and a half, and you can barely focus either and you have one week till nationals. We just want to help you both."

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

Once I finished practice, I went to the change room to get out of my practice clothes and put on my sweats and lululemon sweater. As soon as I walked out of the change room, I saw Troy sitting on the bleachers with his head down. I walked quickly to try and avoid him; however that didn't work out very well.

"Brie!" I tried to walk even faster to get away. "Babe, please let me explain." He said while grabbing my arm gently. This made me have butterflies in my stomache. It's been so long since I've felt his touch.

Before saying anything, I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "It seems like you have a lot to say, so fine. Go ahead." I said while walking back to the bleachers to sit down.

"You have every right to be mad at me Brie. I know I never start drinking that much unless you're around me, but with finals and SAT's, college and basketball nationals, I've been a bit stressed and I just wanted to be able to not think about all that stuff for one night. And I chose to drink it off and I wanted to start right away and I got a little carried away to the point where I started doing body shots with Megan. At that point, nothing was processing through my head. I was so drunk Brie, I couldn't even think properly."

Before I let Troy continue, I interrupted him. "Drunk or not drunk, you shouldn't even have done body shots with that slut! Let alone make out with her in front of me! I don't care if you couldn't think properly, but you should know not to do that." I said angrily.

"When you slapped me across the face, realization came down on me knowing that I blew everything we had. It was literally a reality check showing me that what I was doing was fucked up and shouldn't have done it I the first place. I really am sorry Brie, I truly am. I know I hurt you and I can't change that because it's already happened. But please know I do love you and if I could, I would turn time back to change everything that happened that night.

"I need to know one thing." I said before sighing. "When she was licking the salt off of you, did you enjoy it?"

"What?" Troy asked dumbfounded.

"Answer the fucking question." I said getting annoyed.

"At the moment, yes." He said while looking down ashamed.

"Motherfucker." After this, I couldn't take any more of what he had to say. I grabbed my wrestling bag and walked out of the gym and straight to my car. As I was walking in parking lot to my car, I felt Troy's hand grab my arm.

"Brie, I'm –"

"Save it Troy!" I yelled with tears flowing down my face. "Let's face it, if it weren't for me, you two would've hooked up that night! I cannot believe you. How drunk were you to even forget you had a girlfriend?"

"Had?" He asked quietly.

I looked up to his now darkened blue eyes. "Yes. Had. I wanted to resolve things from that weekend, but you hurt me when I saw you take that shot with Megan. You hurt me again when you guys kissed. And you hurt me even more when you admitted to me that you like the body shot. But you know what hurts me the most? The fact that you had the audacity to do that. Like, how much did you have to drink? You're usually not like that. I don't understand Troy."

"It was just at the moment Brie!" He said, more like almost yelled.

"I don't fucking care Troy!" This time, I wasn't holding back. I continued yelling at him with tears flowing down my face. "You know, for the past year and a half we've been together, I've enjoyed every moment with you. I trusted you with my heart. And now, you've lost my trust. I don't give a shit about you any more Troy. Go do what you want with that slut. I'm done." With that, I walked straight to my Infiniti G5. Before pulling out of the lot, I looked back to Troy one more time. I regretted doing so as soon as I saw him sitting on the ground with his face in his hands crying. Seeing this made me want to run to him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but no. I have to stay strong.

After a few days, I had 3 more days until nationals. During those 4 days, I still had to lose 2.5 kg. It sounds easy losing 2.5 kg, but it's not since I've barely eaten anything for the past week. The reason for doing so is that coach decided to enter me in the 57 kg category. I'm usually in the 59 kg category. However, he says this will give me an advantage and I can avoid wrestling the national champion that I lost to last year. But at this moment, I regret cutting weight so I can make my category. I've barely eaten for the past week. I've drank a shit load of water so I can lose some of the water weight, but it doesn't help that I'm starving half the time. Also, the fact that I broke up the Troy has been taking a toll on me as well since I still love him.

It was now lunch time, and I just wanted to be alone. I was on the rooftop garden when I heard someone open the door.

"I figured you would be up here." I knew that voice from anywhere. I looked up to see Troy. He looked awful. His normal bright blue eyes were darkened and red. He looks like he hasn't been sleeping lately. And I knew it was my entire fault. I didn't respond to him. Instead, he sat next to me and placed a Ziploc bag of vegetables beside me.

"Brie, you need to eat. Please! It's killing me seeing you like this. You look so unhealthy and thin. Eat something! Chad told me you have to cut a bunch of weight because coached moved you to a lower category, but please do it the healthy way."

I know I should be cutting weight the healthy way, but I just couldn't right now. And quite frankly, I was getting tired and frustrated with everyone telling me to do so. "I know that Troy! But I can't, I have 3 more days till nationals. If I don't make my category, I can't wrestle and win the national title I've always dreamed of! And If I start to eat anything now, my body is just going to store it as body weight! So please Troy, do me a favour and just leave me alone! I appreciate your concern and help, but I don't need it; especially after what you did to me." With that, I walked away and went straight to the track to run and sweat some more to lose more weight.

I know I was being harsh, but I couldn't help it. Without food, I'm cranky and it doesn't help that Troy and I are in a rough situation.

Nationals. That's all was going through my head right now. Tomorrow is the big day! I'm excited but nervous at the same time. Deciding to relax for tonight, I'm sitting on my balcony with a Nicholas Sparks novel. However, my mind was not letting me read the book. While sitting on the balcony, I heard someone climbing up my tree. It was him.

"Hey." He said quietly after landing on my balcony.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were since tomorrow is nationals." He said while leaning against the balcony with his hands in his sweater pockets.

"I'm fine." I replied sharply.

"No you're not Brie. I know you."

"Of course I'm not fine! How would you feel if you saw your significant other making out with a slut she hates?" I said rudely.

"I'm sorry Brie! I really am. How many times do I have to say it? I know I fucked up. I wish I could change it!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed since I have to be at the school by 8:30 am for weigh ins." As I was walking back to my room from my balcony, I felt Troy's hand grab my hand gently. I turned around and he was so close to me that our bodies were touching.

"I'll be cheering for you tomorrow. Good luck babe." With that he kissed my forehead and climbed down the tree. But not after slipping something in my hand. And that something was his 2011 basketball national championship basketball ring. Tears immediately sprung to my eyes. This ring is his prize possession. Why would he give it to me?

I woke up the next morning at about 7:00 to get ready for wrestling nationals. So much was going through my head right now. I wanted this title so bad. I was so close last year! Another thing that was going through my head was the ring that Troy gave me.

Soon as I got to the school, I quickly changed into my red and white singlet and pulled on my black Under Armour shorts and my wildcat sweatshirt over top. Luckily I didn't have to cut weight on the day of nationals like I did last year. I was about .9 kg over. And let me tell you, running in layers of sweatpants and sweaters is not pleasant!

"Gabs!" I turned around to see my teammate Abbie running up to me with her gear on and her Nike sports hanging from her shoulders.

"Hey Abs!" I said walking with her to the gym office where we would place our stuff.

"You nervous?"

"I think I'll be okay, for now." I said while playing with Troy's championship ring.

"Are you and Troy okay?"

"Not really. We're kind of broken up right now."

"What?! Why?!" Abbie exclaimed while tying her wrestling shoes.

I really didn't want to explain this whole situation to Abbie. Instead I avoided the explanation. "Come on, let's find the team so we can go weigh in and pig out on some food."

Once we found our team, we sat around for another 15 mins before they called us up by category to go and weight in. Our team all made weight, including me at 56.3 kg. Once we finished, I called the team so we could all go eat some food before everything started at 2pm. While eating, I heard Chad calling my name.

"Gabsters! Did you make weight?" He asked, of course with food in his mouth.

"Yes Chad. I did. And has your mother not taught you to chew with your mouth closed?" I laughed.

"Oh shut it Gabs! But have you talked to Troy yet?" He said going into serious mode.

I sighed before replying. "He came over last night and gave me this before he left." I said while showing the ring to Chad.

"You know he was very hesitant when he was deciding whether he should give you the ring or not."

"But why? The ring is his prize possession!"

"You can't see it? Gabs, the guy loves you so much! He's so hurt right now that you broke up with him. He can't even concentrate on basketball. You're the only person that makes him like this. He's never been like this before. He gave you the ring because it's his way of saying "I know I fucked up big time and I can't fix it." Even though he knows he's said sorry plenty of times, he knows it's not going to fix everything. This ring is a token of his love for you. He's willing to give it up for your love. Just try to talk to him before you start wrestling. I don't want this to be on your mind, we all want you to focus so you can win that title you've wanted." With that, Chad gave me a hug and walked away.

Soon, it was 2pm and that was when everything officially started! As the day went on, I was wrestling well, but wasn't as good as last year at nationals. Our team was also doing very well! Currently, all of our team is fighting to place top 5 in the whole state. And I am waiting to wrestle my last match, which is the gold medal match for my category. As I was standing by the mat I would be soon wrestling on, I was warming up by doing little jumps on the spot and stretching. While warming up, I felt someone grab my hand gently. It was him. Troy.

"Brie, I need to talk to you. Please!" He pleaded.

"No Troy! If you couldn't tell I'm about to wrestle Amber, the national champion for 4 consecutive years. Can it wait?" I asked kind of mad.

"No it can't. And plus, I talked to coach, he said you still have another 20 minutes before you have to wrestle, therefore he said it was okay."

Before replying, I glared at Troy. "Fine. What do you want to say that you so badly have to talk to me now."

Before he could even reply, he grabbed my arm and took me outside. "Even though I've said sorry many times already I'm still going to say it. I feel awful babe. But I know this isn't usually how you wrestle and you're only wrestling like this because of me. Brie, if you're going to win against Amber, you can't wrestle like this. This is why I want to make things better between us now. I don't want you thinking about us when you're wrestling, I want you to think about beating the shit out of that girl and not let her win again."

"Easy for you to say."

"Brie, I love you with all my heart. I want us to work. I regret everything about that night, it hurts knowing that I don't have you anymore. Honestly, this past week and a half has not been right. Something was off. And it's because of you. I need you Brie!" I could hear the emotion coming from his voice. He sounded so hurt and I could see some of the tears building in his eyes. However I couldn't respond right away since I had to go back to the gym and finish warming up. Before I went back, I put the ring that was in my hand the whole time in Troy's hand.

"What? Why?" He asked and looked at me confused.

I smiled at him, my first real smile in a while. "I'm not giving it back to you; I just need you to hold it while I wrestle." I laughed quietly. With that, I walked turned to walk back to the gym, but not before Troy grabbed my hand and gave me a small kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek then went back to warming up.

"Gabriella Montez." I raised my hand to the referee to show him I was present while the nerves were starting to kick in.

"Amber Mckenzie." She also raised her hand to show him she was present, unfortunately. Just kidding that's mean of me to say, but I really don't want to wrestle this girl. Each time I've wrestled Amber in tournaments, I've lost to her.

As I was walking towards the center of the mat I could hear the whole gym going crazy. Since it was our school won the bid, we got to host nationals. So to hear the whole school cheering for me is one of the best feelings in the world. I looked out to the stand and I could see my family, the gang and their families sitting front row screaming loudly for me. I gave them a small smile before continuing to the center of the mat.

"Good luck babe!" I heard Troy yell. Knowing that he was in the audience calmed me down a little.

"C'mon Montez. You got this in the bag!" My coach said to me from the corner of the mat.

Once I got to the center of the mat, the ref checked both Amber and I if we had sweat of our body, any hair pins in our hair and if our nails were cut. Once that was done, he got out of the way between us. Before he blew the whistle, Amber and I shook hands and wished each other luck. Once the ref blew the whistle, I went straight into a move that's called the double; however, Amber caught what I was doing and defended it right away. We spent about 20 seconds trying to score a move on each other. Another 5 seconds passed and I managed to get Amber down on the ground and score my one point. I continued trying to pin her, but she was too strong. So I did other moves to earn more points. We both continued to wrestle until we heard the buzzer signaling that round one was over. I won that round with 5 points and Amber with 2 points.

"Whatever you're doing out there, is great Montez! That's the way to wrestle! Now, look out for that arm because McKenzie there is trying to pull a firemen's on you. If she pulls that move, you're done. So watch out! But keep it up. You're wrestling awesome. I knew letting Bolton to talk to you was a good thing!" He said and I just laughed at coach while catching my breath.

Soon after, the ref blew the whistle to indicate to us that our time was up. Once we got to the center of the mat, he blew the whistle and our second round started. Amber and I stalled for about 40 seconds before she pulled a move on me, and unfortunately it was the firemen's move. I could hear coach screaming at me to get out of it. Unfortunately, my head was caught in her arms and her back was leaning against me in the pin position. There wasn't much I could do and there wasn't much coach could do now. All I could was to stay still and use all my power to prevent her from pinning me. I looked at the score clock to see I still had a minute and 20 seconds left. As I was breathing hard, I looked at coached and he looked at to me and told me to hold it, and that I was still okay. I continued to keep my shoulders off the ground and looked over at Troy. He was cheering very loudly for me and that was I all I needed. I pushed against Amber even more to the point where I almost got out of the position. However there wasn't much to do left since the buzzer went off indicating Amber won the round.

"You don't have much time to catch your breath right now, but I need you to wrestle like you did in the first round. This is your last chance at the title. This is the last match of your high school career! Do you want to end knowing that you were so close to the gold?" I shook my head as I was still breathing heavily. "Good, now go out there and actually wrestle. Make it count Montez!"

As I was wrestling in the third round, both Amber and I were tied for points. I needed to get the last point otherwise I've lost the title! While breathing heavily, I looked at the score clock and realized I had 30 seconds to make one more move. I looked at Troy in the stands and I could see he was already proud of me; with or without the national title. But it seemed to do the trick when I looked at him for a spilt second since I went straight to a double and got Amber onto her back. Now, all I needed to do was stall with this pin before the round ended in 15 seconds.

"That's it Montez! You've got it! Chest to chest with the pin! Chest to chest!" Coach yelled at me. I tired pushing even harder, but it didn't do much since I'm out of breath and exhausted.

After a long 15 seconds, the buzzer went off. I let go of Amber and helped her to stand up and looked out in the stands, seeing everyone on their feet and cheering loudly, taking it all in. I won. I had won the high school national title. I took Amber down from her throne. After I hugged Amber and shook hands with her coach, I ran to my coach and he gave me a big hug!

"How does it feel? You're the 57kg high school national champion!" He said with pride in his voice.

"Oh my god, it's amazing. I worked so hard for this! I can't believe it, out of all people, it was Mckenzie I won to!"

"Well, someone needed to take that girl off of her throne and I believe the right one did too!" Coach said while beaming with excitement! I gave coach one more hug before my whole team came running out on the mat to congratulate me.

"Gabi! You were amazing! So proud!" Zeke said to me giving me a hug with the whole gang walking behind him. After 10 minutes of family, friends and teacher congratulating, Coach pulled me aside and told me that someone was here to talk to me.

"Hi Gabriella, my name is Glenn Stafford, and I am one of the coaches for the wrestling program at Cornell University." I tried to stop my jaw from dropping, but it failed. Cornell University has one of the best wrestling programs in the states! I can't believe they are approaching me!

"And I believe you are Blake Montez's younger sister?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. Blake was a Cornell University on a scholarship, then he injured his knee during his third year of university and wasn't able to wrestle again. Currently, he is at Yale finishing his last year of law school. "Before I continue, I would like to say congratulations! You wrestle extremely well out there, especially your first round when you were almost pinned. Our team is very impressed with you Montez! We see a lot of Blake in you when you wrestle."

"Thank you very much!" Was all I could reply with.

"Our team from Cornell would be very happy to have you with us on the team." He said while handing me a card with his name and information on it.

"Oh my gosh! That is awesome! Just…wow! Thank you so much! I appreciate it!"

"It's our pleasure Montez, you deserve it! When you made up your mind just give us a call and we'll meet to discuss further details." Glenn said and before he walked away, he turned around again. "And say hi to Blake for us! We miss him; he was one of our best wrestlers before his injury came along."

Once coach congratulated me again, I wanted to go find the one person to share the news with first. And I saw him standing with the gang talking.

"Troy!" I yelled!

When he heard his name, he turned around and opened his arms for me to run into! "Congratulations! I am so proud of you; you were amazing out there today!"

"Thank you," I said while still hugging him. "I have news!"

"And that would be?" He asked with his signature smile.

"Guess who will be joining you in New York in the fall?!" I asked with a beaming smile.

"No way! Are you telling me—"

"Yes! I got scouted by Cornell! One of the best wrestling programs in the country!

"Babe, that is awesome. I'm so happy for you!" He said kissing my forehead.

"But first things first, where's the ring you gave me?! It's what won me the national title. I want it back!" I said smiling up at him.

"I really am sorry again babe." He said while putting the ring in my hand.

"You're not forgiven yet, but thank you." I said while kissing him passionately.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." He said once we pulled away. I gave him one more kiss before turning around to everyone.

"I cannot thank you guys enough for coming out to support me especially that it's my last year of high school wrestling. So, party at the beach house!" Every cheered and I turned around to look at Troy again and all of our friends came running to us! Honestly, I could not have had a better way to finish my high school wrestling career. Soon, I'll be off to Cornell while Troy will be at NYU. Everything is perfect.

* * *

Incase if you guys are wondering, yes I did use to wrestle and I do miss it very much which is what inspired me to write this story! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
